


The Soulmate Seduction

by trillian_jdc



Series: The Soulmate Situation [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotions Are Well and Good But Let's Have Sex Too, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shaving, Soft Smut Sunday, Soulmates, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/pseuds/trillian_jdc
Summary: Now that Mycroft has talked things over with his soulmate Greg, they can explore the more physical side of their connection.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: The Soulmate Situation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730116
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87
Collections: Soft Smut Sunday





	The Soulmate Seduction

Mycroft came to consciousness with a start of surprise. He had been sleeping, but not by himself, and he was still mostly dressed. It took a moment, unusually, for him to remember -- he and Greg had been talking about their new soulmate bond, until they moved to the bed to hug. It seemed Greg holding him had been more relaxing than he expected, and he had napped, and Greg had followed his lead after. 

Greg was still asleep. Mycroft turned in his arms, which were still loosely around him, to look more closely at his new... partner, he assumed, would be an accurate term. Mycroft still didn't really believe any of this had happened, because the universe would never be so favorable as to gift him with such a handsome man, let alone one that wanted to spend time with him. People were so frustrating, but this particular example had yet to set a foot wrong, and his statements had been exceptionally well-chosen to satisfy Mycroft's concerns. He knew this honeymoon (ridiculous word!) phase wouldn't last -- Greg wasn't perfect, and they were bound to have disagreements -- but things had progressed remarkably well so far. 

Mycroft raised a hand to gently touch Greg's cheek, reassuring himself with the warmth of their bond. Greg smiled in his sleep and stirred, beginning to wake. Mycroft took the opportunity to slip off the bed. He needed some time to process, and he felt stale in the clothes he'd slept in. Time to refresh himself thoroughly. 

In the bathroom, he started the shower. He'd undressed and stepped under the spray when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Mycroft? You in there?" 

"Yes, Greg, don't worry. I'll be out in a few minutes." 

"Now that I know you haven't bolted, take your time." Mycroft could hear the humor in Greg's voice. 

Mycroft rinsed quickly and shut off the shower, taking his dressing gown off the back of the door and wrapping it around himself. He slowly opened the door, peeking around it until he met Greg's eyes, who'd settled himself back on the bed. 

"I'm still here. I'm fine, just wished to freshen up." 

Greg stood up and came closer. "Are you ok, Mycroft? I know this is a big change for you." 

Mycroft opened the door fully and answered with a more typical smirk. "Thank you for your consideration, Greg, but I'm not that fragile. I am a Holmes, and we adapt quickly." 

"Hmph. Don't remind me. I don't want to think how Sherlock will react to this news." 

Mycroft shuddered. How could he have forgotten that his brother would likely have a vehement reaction? That was a problem for later, however. Mycroft wrenched his attention back to the man in the room, as Greg was still talking. 

"Quite the hideaway you have here! Convenient for all kinds of activities, I imagine." 

"Your imagination is likely more adventurous than the reality. I use these rooms mostly for clothing changes when I have long days and evening meetings." 

"You mean no one else has been brought here for other purposes?" Greg waggled his eyebrows at Mycroft, eliciting a chuckle from the other man. 

"No, Greg, my life -- until now -- hasn't been quite that interesting." 

"Let's change that, then." Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft's waist and tucked his head into his neck. "Mmmmm, freshly showered. You smell good." 

Mycroft didn't know where to put his hands, eventually settling them on Greg's shoulder blades. He snuggled his nose into the hair behind Greg's ear and tried to relax. It was difficult, with the feeling of electricity sparking along his nerves, making his skin feel alight. "Greg?" he asked. 

"Hmmm?" 

Mycroft softly asked, "May I kiss you?" 

Greg grinned into Mycroft's shoulder. "I thought you'd never ask, darlin'." He raised his head, looked directly into Mycroft's eyes, and brought their lips together. 

It was said that the first kiss of soulmates was something to sing about, and this was no different. Where he'd felt sparks before, Mycroft now wondered if a lightning bolt was a better comparison. His eyes closed, his hands tightened on Greg's back, and he quietly moaned into Greg's mouth. Their lips parted and returned, softly pressing and sucking, and then their tongues tangled. Mycroft briefly felt his brain simply stop, and nothing mattered but these sensations. 

They had to part to breathe, eventually, but Mycroft continued clinging to Greg, who was stroking his hands up and down Mycroft's lower back. 

"That answers a number of questions," Mycroft finally gasped out. 

"I'd say so, sweetheart." Greg hummed for a moment, apparently thinking. "Should I let you finish getting dressed? I can step back downstairs." 

For all that his analyses could change the course of political history, this was one of the most important decisions Mycroft ever had to make, and one of the most courageous decisions of his life. "No, Greg, I'd rather you stay." Once a Holmes trusted someone, it was complete. That didn't mean he'd be remiss in his grooming, though. 

"I was about to shave. Do you mind waiting?" 

"Can I help?" Well, that was a surprising question. When Mycroft wanted to demonstrate his control, he used an old-fashioned straight-edge razor. Not many people were comfortable with such a weapon. At this point in his life, though, everything had taken on a tinge of unreality, so Mycroft mentally shrugged and thought, "In for a penny, in for a pound." 

"If you wish, Greg." Mycroft opened the bathroom cabinet and took out his shaving supplies. Greg's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the razor, but Mycroft could tell he was in good hands, with nothing to fear. 

Mycroft faced the mirror, with Greg standing to his side. Greg began by whisking up some lather before smoothing it onto Mycroft's cheeks and chin. Mycroft's eyes closed at his touch, relishing in the care he took.

Mycroft heard Greg pick up and open the razor, and then he felt the glide of the blade over his skin. It probably shouldn't feel as arousing as it did, but he'd already given up on "should" today. More than the physical, more than the risk, it was being cared for that cause him to feel as though he was floating, unmoored from anything but his soulmate's touch. 

"Mycroft?" Greg's voice sounded as though coming from far away. He'd already finished shaving Mycroft's cheeks and chin and neck. Mycroft slowly opened his eyes to look directly into Greg's before leaning forward to kiss him again, just once, before rinsing his skin and patting his face dry. Greg took a towel as well, wiping the remnants of Mycroft's shave off his own face after their kiss. 

"Thank you for trusting me, Mycroft." 

"I'm not done yet, Greg." Mycroft took his hands and began walking backwards, pulling Greg with him out of the bathroom and back to the bed. When he felt the backs of his knees hit the mattress, he let go and began undoing the buttons of Greg's shirt. "Is this ok?" 

Greg simply responded, "Yes," and once again placed his hands on Mycroft's waist, letting Mycroft set the pace. 

Mycroft removed Greg's shirt and clasped him close, feeling the skin of their chests together for the first time. He couldn't tell if the flare in his heart was soulmate magic or simple attraction, but it didn't matter. They kissed again, and as they did so, Mycroft began undoing Greg's belt. He felt as though they were in a timeless space, and he was determined to get as close to Greg as possible, continuing to explore their connection, before they had to return to the real world. 

Greg broke the kiss and began nuzzling Mycroft's neck. "You've hidden so much under your suits, sweetheart. Like this gorgeous length of skin, and those freckles I spy." His hands returned to moving up and down Mycroft's back. 

Mycroft's hands worked faster, moving on to Greg's flies, opening his trousers and pushing them down. His fingers brushed the bulge beginning under Greg's pants, which evoked a small moan. Greg's hands drifted downwards to Mycroft's bottom, ghosting over the round globes before squeezing. 

Mycroft felt himself falling, only to realize the emotion was literal. Greg had moved closer, pushing Mycroft back onto the bed. His dressing gown had opened, revealing his own erection, which Greg was eying avidly. 

Greg shucked the rest of his clothes quickly and climbed onto the bed next to Mycroft, who turned on his side so they faced each other, finally naked. Almost as one, they each reached for the other's cock, wrapping their fingers around each other, and their moans mingled at the moment of touch. It was simple, for their first time, but the feeling of Greg's hand on Mycroft was all he wanted at that moment, particularly since Greg seemed to know just how much pressure he needed and how fast to move his fist. 

Mycroft held onto just enough self-possession to remember to stroke Greg as well. Their excitement fed on each other's, and their eyes flickered from each other's gaze to looking down at their hands on their partner. It didn't last long, with Greg shuddering and coming just as Mycroft closed his eyes and did the same. Heedless of the mess, they rolled back into each other's arms. 

Greg whispered into Mycroft's ear, "I enjoyed watching you come, Mycroft. Thank you for letting go with me." 

Mycroft thought back over how much his life had changed in the past twenty-four hours thanks to the presence of this one person. "Greg, I hope you know... I intend for this to be only the beginning." He rose from the bed and walked naked into the bathroom before returning with a wet flannel to wipe them both off. "If you care to redress, the club does a wonderful dinner service downstairs. I'd enjoy the pleasure of your company there as well." 

Greg sprawled on the bed, happily and gloriously naked and grinning. "I think we got this a bit backwards, Mycroft, but I'd be happy to have dinner with you."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for Soft Smut Sunday this week was "hands", which brought to mind the shaving image.


End file.
